


exposed

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (mild?) Dacryphilia, Begging, Bottom!Jihoon, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, and i most definitely think i need help, i think this is kind of hilarious, mentioned Jisung/Daniel, size queen jeojang makes me laugh, top!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: “Hey,” Seongwoo begins. “Can we try this?”





	exposed

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay, what am i doing with my life? ongwink has overtaken it... >.>  
> once again, thank V for giving me this idea. she's the best, really.
> 
> i have a real weakness for daddy!ong and baby!jihoon. pls.

_start._

* * *

When Seongwoo walks up to him while he’s sitting at their dining table, poring over yet another workbook, Jihoon thinks it’s just because his boyfriend needs his help cooking dinner or something, because Seongwoo’s culinary endeavors before he met Jihoon only stretched as far as instant ramen, canned soup, and frozen steamed buns. So it shocks Jihoon when what Seongwoo asks him doesn’t really have anything to do with food or household tasks (but then again, when you’ve got two young adult men living together, what are household tasks?)

Seongwoo raises his hand. He’s holding something between his index finger and thumb, and when Jihoon sees what it is, he freezes, gulping.

“Hey,” Seongwoo begins. “Can we try this?” Surprisingly, he doesn’t have a sly grin on his face, he isn’t smiling teasingly despite Jihoon’s clear surprise, and it’s not like he approached the question with any sort of hesitation. Rather, he’s completely nonchalant and casual, as if he were asking what the weather is today.

“...That?” Jihoon asks, after a moment, staring at his boyfriend.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to,” Seongwoo replies, immediately. He glances at the object held in his hand and shrugs.

For a moment longer, Jihoon stares at the reddish-pink ring Seongwoo holds up. It gleams prettily in the fluorescent lighting from the lamp hanging above them, rather transparent, its diameter just a little bit wide, and Jihoon briefly wonders if it’ll even fit. He glances down at his lap, thinking for a moment.

Seongwoo sees his movement. “Okay, okay, nevermind,” he quickly says, but just as he begins to turn around, Jihoon finally speaks.

“No, wait,” he murmurs, pursing his lips. “We can try it. Sorry, I was just, ah, surprised.”

A small smile spreads on Seongwoo’s lips. “Why?” he asks. “It’s not like me edging you is anything new to us.”

Jihoon just laughs, embarrassed. He turns his gaze away slightly, before softly saying, “I thought you were going to ask me about dinner or something.”

And then a look of realization passes over Seongwoo’s face the moment after. Jihoon expects him to chuckle at his meekness, but instead, Seongwoo mutters, “Oh, it’s already eight...” With one swift flick of his wrist, the ring disappears, clasped in his palm. “Sorry!” he quickly apologizes, walking over and ruffling Jihoon’s hair as he plants a kiss on his forehead. “Thanks for reminding me, I’m so sorry, you must be really hungry--”

Jihoon just hums, pushing on Seongwoo’s arm. “It’s okay, just go cook now,” he says.

As Seongwoo walks away, Jihoon watches him, a little bit of his previous shock still lingering.

It’s not like the idea of sex toys is foreign to either of them. Seongwoo, although he personally doesn’t own any (or at least, Jihoon is sure he doesn’t), his best friend Daniel works at Fanny Heaven, which his boyfriend Jisung just happened to own, and Jihoon can bet that they have real crazily kinky sex with whatever new additions to the store Jisung just happened to pick up that week. Jisung probably even tests products on Daniel before he even bothers to think about ordering more stock. So naturally, a lot of discussion about sex apparatuses falls between Daniel and Seongwoo.

And, well, as for Jihoon, let’s just say that he owns a dildo or two.

Seongwoo is perfectly aware of this. It’s not like Jihoon has tried to hide the fact from his boyfriend, but it’s not like he actively discusses the topic with Seongwoo either. Seongwoo only found out when he opened up the dishwasher one Saturday morning and found one of Jihoon’s toys on the rack. He held it up, before walking up to Jihoon and jokingly asking him if he was trying to replace his boyfriend with a dildo.

Jihoon just looked up at him, his face pinkening slightly, and shook his head. “No,” he replied, quietly, crossing his arms.

Seongwoo chuckled at his response. “This is pretty damn long, though,” he noted, holding it next to his arm, and sure enough, the pink silicone stretched to a length only just a little shorter than his forearm. And then he looked at Jihoon pointedly, an eyebrow raised.

“Please go put it back in the dishwasher,” Jihoon stated, his gaze averted to directly in front of him, as if he were pretending to watch the TV; but alas, the device wasn’t even turned on.

Right before Seongwoo turned around, he glanced down at himself, before jokingly muttering, “Now I feel inadequate. I never knew you could handle something like _this_ , Jihoonie.” And as he walked away, Jihoon swore he heard him mutter under his breath, “I wonder what else I could stick up there.”

Jihoon just closed his eyes and sighed. Although he doesn’t look like that type of person, he has quite the raging sex drive -- it’s bad, but not as bad as Daniel and Jisung (who, Jihoon’s quite sure, at least from what he’s heard from Seongwoo’s friends, fuck basically at least once a day). It’s not that Seongwoo is inadequate in any sort of way, not his dick size or his libido -- it’s just that sometimes, when Seongwoo isn’t home, Jihoon likes to play around, whether it be because he’s just bored or he’s actually horny. And well, when he bought the two precious dildos he owns, he tried to replicate the exact size of Seongwoo’s dick.

Seongwoo’s tall and lanky--although he’s still much broader than Jihoon--and has relatively large hands, but he _especially_ has a relatively large dick. Yes, Jihoon and his secretly size queen self is so blessed. Seongwoo himself just doesn’t realize it, and that’s a reason why Jihoon likes him -- he’s not one of those guys that brags about how big his dick is, when it is, in fact, _big_.

And that is kind of what Jihoon tried to replicate when he went dildo hunting. It was a little difficult, trying to find an adult store that carried large dick paraphernalia that isn’t Fanny Heaven, because Jihoon really does not need Daniel or Jisung tattling to Seongwoo. But in the end, he got them, and that’s all that matters, because Jihoon can now happily imagine he’s actually fucking himself on Seongwoo’s dick (or, mostly imagine, because the feeling of silicone can only replicate a human so much) when Seongwoo’s away from home, whether it be he’s just simply at class or he’s visiting his family.

Seongwoo doesn't mention the cock ring for a while. Even though the initial sight of it made Jihoon itchy with anticipation, he's almost forgotten Seongwoo even has it, because he's too caught up with his schoolwork, and Seongwoo makes sure he isn't lonely or bored in the bedroom.

That is, until one Friday night when Jihoon is casually lounging in bed, flipping through a magazine, and hears a drawer being opened. He looks over, and there's Seongwoo standing in front of their dresser, having slid one of the topmost drawers out.

Jihoon knows what's in that drawer, along with spare underwear. He stares, watching Seongwoo intently.

Seongwoo reaches inside the drawer and pulls something out. It's exactly what Jihoon expected.

He holds the base of the dildo in his right hand, running his left index finger over the toy as he looks at Jihoon. “This,” he begins, taking slow steps towards where Jihoon is resting on their bed. Jihoon's mouth is suddenly dry, his heart beginning to race, because he notes that Seongwoo's features have fallen just slightly darker. There's a certain, noticeable glint in his eye, and the hairs on the back of Jihoon's neck stand up with excitement. He briefly thinks, _Finally_.

Seongwoo climbs onto the bed and crawls over to where Jihoon is laying on his stomach, one hand of his still grasping the dildo. He leans forward, his lips resting just a centimeter from Jihoon's ear, and asks, his voice firm, yet praising, “Jihoonie. Can you show daddy how you use this?”

Jihoon nods meekly, his face warm as he bites down sheepishly on his lip. “Okay, daddy,” he murmurs, softly, having immediately fallen into his role because he's simply so excited.

Seongwoo places the toy next to them as he grabs the magazine in front of Jihoon and sets it down on the nightstand. Jihoon rises up, sitting with his legs folded at his sides, palms planted between his knees as he waits for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo sits himself a ways away from Jihoon, crossing his legs, a slight smile on his lips. “Daddy will watch,” he says, simply.

Jihoon's gaze is downward, and he gives a small nod. His fingers are a little shaky from apprehension, because he wants to put on a good show for his daddy so daddy will be pleased.

He hooks his fingers around the waistband of both his sweatpants and his underwear and pulls slowly, removing the garments before pushing them off to the side.

Seongwoo watches him intently, resting his chin on his palm that’s propped up by his elbow on his knee. Jihoon shyly glances at him out of the corner of his eye, his eyes having fallen slightly hooded as he slides forward, reaching for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. His back arches as he does so, allowing the hem of his shirt to slip to the small of his back, completely exposing his rear. Sure, at this this point, Seongwoo is the one with his hand on the leash around Jihoon’s neck, but that doesn’t mean two can’t play at this game. Jihoon enjoys putting on a show for his daddy just as much as his daddy likes to watch him.

He receives no visible reaction from Seongwoo, who stays as still as ever, gaze almost calculating, but if anything, his eyes darken.

Jihoon returns back to a sitting position, his legs outstretched and knees bent. The bottle of lube rests in his palm, and he uncaps it, but pauses the second after. _No_ , he thinks, he’ll do something else. He recaps it and sets it aside, right next to the dildo, and looks at Seongwoo, staring from the corner of his eye, his fringe hanging just above his eyes.

His chin is tilted down, and he blinks, his eyelashes fluttering, face visibly pink in the dim light of the room, before he brings a hand up to his mouth and sticks his index finger between his lips.

He knows Seongwoo likes it when he licks his boyfriend’s fingers -- and so, that’s exactly what he does, raising his head as his lips move around his finger, tongue sometimes darting out, a sound similar to wet kisses filling the room. Jihoon looks at Seongwoo all while he does this, pretending they’re not his own fingers, but instead Seongwoo’s fingers that he’s sucking -- fingers that will soon be inside of him, prodding around and rubbing and stroking. There’s the barest of a whine that escapes the back of his throat at the anticipation. His eyelids have fallen even more, and Seongwoo’s stare on him is so achingly hot, he’s already completely hard even though he hasn’t done anything to please himself.

Jihoon pulls his finger out of his mouth, the action emitting a wet pop. There’s a thick string of saliva connecting his finger and his lips, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it, instead focusing on dipping his tongue into the crevice between his index and middle fingers, before slowly working his way on engulfing his middle finger in his mouth.

Seongwoo, now, Seongwoo is watching the whole scene without ever taking his eyes off. He’s still in the same position as before, his legs crossed and his chin resting on his hand. But his breath is now caught in his throat, watching the red of Jihoon’s lips work their way around his fingers, his eyes half-lidded in sweet pleasure, the pink of his tongue darting out so delicate and cute. Not to mention the fact that it’s the exact same pink that the head of his cock is now, nestled softly between his legs, and Seongwoo wants to do nothing but reach forward and press his lips against Jihoon’s as he slides a palm up Jihoon’s cock, but he restrains himself and continues to watch.

After four of Jihoon’s fingers are now slick and shiny, he places his left hand a little behind him, steadying his position as he leans back and bends his knees to pull them up more, his right hand snaking past his thigh.

He presses the pad of his index finger against his rim, and a soft whine escapes his lips as his head is thrown back. His eyes are now almost completely closed as he traces a circle, not yet puncturing the ring of muscle, even though he wants nothing more than to do so right at the moment -- he only holds off because this is how Seongwoo does it whenever he’s prepping him, going so achingly slow and sly. And to be frank, Jihoon does like the wait, the anticipation. It builds up the heat in his stomach, and it makes his orgasms so much better.

He works the tip of his index finger in before gradually pushing in the rest of his finger, moving it around and pressing against his walls. He’s about to add a second finger, the pad of it already touching his rim, but he pauses when he hears Seongwoo speak.

“Baby,” Seongwoo says, his voice quiet and low.

Jihoon opens his eyes a little bit more. “Yes, daddy?” he answers, his voice high and soft.

“Spread your legs more,” Seongwoo states. “Daddy can’t see very well right now.”

Jihoon immediately complies, shifting his knees a little more open as he lets his eyelids fall again, pressing into himself with a second finger. He moves them around, rubbing and stroking the inside of himself slowly, touch sometimes firm and sometimes feathery light, as if he were running his fingertips across silk. But it’s all in the objective of trying to replicate Seongwoo’s movements -- Jihoon’s fingers and hands are much smaller and thinner than his boyfriend’s, but he just closes his eyes and imagines that it’s Seongwoo opening him up instead of himself.

He’s about to add a third finger when he feels someone touch the inside of his knee.

And when he opens his eyes, there’s Seongwoo, having crawled forward. He looks Jihoon in the eye before placing his other hand on the inside of Jihoon’s other knee, and proceeds to push his legs even further apart.

The position, it’s not uncomfortable for Jihoon in the fact that he’s not flexible enough to handle it, but rather, he just feels so _exposed_. Seongwoo’s gaze has fallen downward, now staring at Jihoon’s fingers pushing in and out of himself as he holds apart Jihoon’s legs.

Jihoon, he turns his head slightly away, his skin warming up even more, because the position he’s in is so vulnerable -- Seongwoo can do whatever he wants to him in this position and Jihoon will have no control. But instead of disliking it, the embarrassment and the passivity makes him even more aroused, and he feels his dick positively throb at the feeling.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, baby,” Seongwoo coos, as Jihoon pushes in his fourth finger. Jihoon offers him a pleased whine, because the fourth finger gives him rather noticeable pain, but he ignores it because he knows he’s able to handle it -- and besides, at this point, the pain is so achingly pleasurable to him.

With four fingers inside of himself, he finally lets his fingertips brush against his prostate, and a moan escapes his lips at the barely-there contact. He alternates between pressing the pads of his fingers over the bundle of nerves and running his fingers lightly over it, feeling the heat in his abdomen flare and his dick pulse at his touches. Seongwoo still watches him intently, his palms still placed on the inside of Jihoon’s knees, relishing in the pretty little noises his baby makes as he pleases himself.

Jihoon’s back begins to arch as the pleasure pushes towards unbearable, his knuckles and fingertips on his left hand white as he digs them into the sheets in order to keep himself upright. But at a particular hard press of his fingers against his prostate, his back arches into a noticeably painful angle, and he squeezes his eyes shut from the sensation, feeling the pleasure pool into his cock as the word “daddy” slips out of his lips in a half-whisper, half-moan.

He opens his eyes a little the next moment, pulling his fingers out of himself. Seongwoo releases his hands from Jihoon’s knees and scoots back, resuming his position with his legs crossed. “Keep your legs open like that, okay, baby?” he says.

Jihoon nods. “Okay, daddy,” he replies, meekly, as he turns his body, grabbing the bottle of lube and uncapping it, squeezing out a small amount in his palm before snapping the cap back on. He takes the dildo sitting next to him and slicks the whole toy up, from tip to base, before leaning back and sliding his legs apart, just as wide as Seongwoo held them previously.

And then he looks shyly at Seongwoo, their eyes meeting, as he presses the tip of the toy to his rim, before he begins to push it in slowly.

His head falls back, his eyes closed in blissful pain, a drawn-out moan slipping from his lips as the toy goes deeper and deeper inside of him. The stretch is just a little bit uncomfortable, almost painful, but Jihoon relishes the feeling, and in his head, it’s Seongwoo’s dick he’s taking in, because the toy is the exact same length and girth as his beloved boyfriend. “Daddy,” he whimpers, when the entire dildo is inside of him, “daddy, it feels so good.”

He can hear the smile in Seongwoo’s voice when he replies, “Keep on going, baby.”

So Jihoon does exactly that, pulling the toy out of him slowly until only the head remains inside, before pushing it back inside quickly.

A cry falls from his lips from the sensation, high-pitched and breathy. He continues at this pace, pulling the toy out slowly and pushing it back in quickly and forcefully. Soon, he’s moving his hips in time with the thrusts of from his hand, his cock bobbing back and forth with the movement, the head leaving a wet patch of precum on his shirt.

When he opens his eyes just slightly, a wave of hot pleasure climbs up his spine, sending shivers down his back when he sees that Seongwoo is now palming himself through his sweatpants, his face just a little flushed, his eyes just a little hooded.

Jihoon begins to move at a quicker pace, and when he feels the head of the toy touch his prostate, he lets out another sharp cry, the word “daddy” falling from his lips repeatedly as he continues to aim for that spot. His eyes are squeezed painfully shut, his ass rubbing against the sheets beneath him as he chases his high.

He doesn’t realize the shift in weight on the bed, the sound of a drawer being slid open, and the dip in the mattress as Seongwoo crawls toward him. He just barely notices it when he feels the cold hardness of silicone touching his dick, a shiver racking his body at the shocking sensation. And when he opens his eyes and looks down, Seongwoo has pulled that pretty pink ring around the girth of his cock, pushing it up to the base. It sits snugly there, gleaming nicely in the dim light.

“Daddy,” Jihoon whispers, looking at Seongwoo, his eyes wide.

“Just keep on going,” Seongwoo replies, a smile on his face as he retracts himself.

Jihoon’s lips tremble fiercely, because the ring feels too tight around his dick. He was so close to his climax, and still is. It’s painful, the way his cock throbs around the ring as he continues to fuck himself on the dildo, his eyes squeezing back shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Jihoon whines, “daddy, please, Jihoon hurts--” he wants to chase his orgasm so much, and it’s just a little more until he’s there, the dildo hitting his prostate with every thrust of his hand, but he can’t, because the ring squeezes his cock. And he groans in frustration, because he’s so close, yet so far. “ _Daddy_ ,” Jihoon whines, again, his voice high and needy.

“Stop complaining, baby, and just do as daddy says,” Seongwoo orders, his voice low and slightly steely.

“But--” Jihoon begins, but he’s interrupted when he feels a hand on top of his, uncurling his fingers around the girth of the dildo. And suddenly his wrist is being pulled away, dropped next to him, but the movement from the toy doesn’t stop, because Seongwoo has wrapped his fingers around it, thrusting it in and out of Jihoon at the pace he’d kept up previously. Jihoon’s head is hanging back, his mouth open and breaths labored as both his hands grip harshly into the sheets beneath him. He gasps and chokes when Seongwoo pushes the dildo even more forcefully and rapidly into him, the toy ramming into his sweet spot each time. Tears are beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes, because it’s such an intense feeling of pain and pleasure -- his dick hurts so, so, _so_ much, but it’s the good kind of hurt, the kind of hurt that makes his spine arch desperately and his fingers and toes curl erratically.

It’s so frustrating, like all the nerves in his body are being lit on fire, and tears are beginning to spill as he’s pushed to the edge, the sensation absolutely unbearable.

And when Seongwoo leans forward and speaks in his ear, his breath hot as he rams that toy continuously into him, Jihoon wails.

“Look at you, my pretty little baby, my pretty little cockslut,” Seongwoo coos, a smirk in his voice.

The sound Jihoon lets out is high, needy, throaty, as his arms shake, nearly collapsing underneath him, his thighs quivering even more violently. He can’t take it anymore, and he can’t feel anything besides the insane pleasure and pain threading through his body as he’s racked by his first dry orgasm. Jihoon can’t even see, the tears and the stars in his vision rendering his eyesight useless. He doesn’t notice that Seongwoo has pulled the toy out of him and set it off to the side, he doesn’t notice that there’s now a hand placed on his lower abdomen.

Jihoon, he sobs, falling backwards onto the mattress with a soft _whump_ , bringing up his hands to rub at his puffy eyes, his cock still painfully hard and straining against the ring. Seongwoo leans over him, stroking his hair. “Please, daddy,” Jihoon whimpers, one of his hands balled up in a fist, held next to his chin as he stares up at Seongwoo with wide and wet eyes, and Seongwoo swears he’s never been more aroused in his entire life. “Please, daddy, let Jihoon come,” Jihoon whines.

Seongwoo simply leans down, nuzzling at Jihoon’s jaw, and replies, “Be patient, baby,” before biting down into the soft skin on Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon groans, because Seongwoo’s teeth dig into his flesh, almost to the point of drawing blood, and he’s temporarily distracted from the sensation of a finger prodding at his rim.

But it’s just barely a second before Seongwoo pushes his entire finger in in one swift movement, and Jihoon lets out a choked sob at the feeling. He’s so sensitive, just coming down from a high, and all of Seongwoo’s prodding down there makes his legs tremble violently, more tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

“Can you handle it, baby?” Seongwoo asks, looking down at Jihoon below him as he adds a second finger. “Do it for daddy.” He doesn’t even need an answer, because he just goes ahead and slides in yet another finger easily, so easily because Jihoon is already terribly loosened up, and the boy lets out a string of garbled noises at the sensation. All the pain and pleasure now, it’s mixed, completely undiscernible from each other, and all he can feel is his back arching achingly from the overstimulation.

Seongwoo looks down, watching his pinky finger, his fourth finger, enter Jihoon with such ease, as if the boy were actively sucking him in. And then he begins to move around his fingers, watching Jihoon’s rim stretch with his movements. He glances up, and Jihoon is tossing his head back and forth, grasping the sheets next to his head erratically, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks and red with trails of tears. He looks absolutely distraught, absolutely wrecked, and Seongwoo wonders how far he can push him.

The next second, he begins to stroke lightly, just rubbing the tips of his nails against Jihoon’s prostate, and at the first touch, Jihoon’s voice goes higher and louder than Seongwoo’s ever heard it, the sound punching him straight in the gut, because it’s simply so beautiful. He strokes again, replicating his previous movement, and Jihoon makes a similar noise, but not as sharp as before. “D-Daddy,” he chokes out, his chest heaving, “daddy, it hurts so much--” But all of his words are lost when Seongwoo applies pressure with all four of his fingers to that bundle of nerves, and Jihoon’s legs violently shake as he gasps for air. Seongwoo glances up, and Jihoon’s cock is now flushed a very pretty and very angry red, bobbing up and down with the trembles of his body, a wide, dark patch of precum soaked into his shirt.

A smile appears on Seongwoo’s lips, and he continues at this pace, applying pressure to Jihoon’s sweet spot, stroking and dragging his fingerpads across that bundle of nerves, relishing in the different kind of sounds his pretty baby makes. At a particularly hard drag, Jihoon lets out another high-pitched wail, and continues to do so, sobs breaking into his voice. Seongwoo leans down, engulfing Jihoon’s cries in his mouth, licking up the salty tears that’ve made his way to his lips. Jihoon’s cock, it’s pressed against Seongwoo’s bulge, and he grinds down automatically, groaning into Jihoon’s mouth as he does so. It’s not long before a second dry orgasm hits Jihoon’s body, the combined sensation of the friction from Seongwoo’s sweatpants against his cock and his unrelenting fingers sending him keening over the edge.

Seongwoo watches Jihoon intently, his fingers still pressed against the boy’s prostate. Tears are now streaming down his face constantly, and Seongwoo reaches up a hand to wipe them away as Jihoon comes down from his high. The boy automatically leans into his touch. He’s still as hard as ever, and the pain from the ring squeezing his cock is now almost non-existent, because he’s so numb that it all feels the same from him. But he’s still aching for that release, as he still arches his back a little bit and grinds against Seongwoo.

Seongwoo’s fingers are still inside Jihoon, and Jihoon whimpers when he pulls them out.

“I can’t,” Jihoon moans, “Jihoon can’t take it anymore, please daddy, please, take off the ring, daddy, the ring hurts Jihoon--” he can’t deal with anymore prodding at his prostate, he can’t deal with the ring squeezing his cock every time he moves. It’s sending him into overdrive, and he’s so desperate and so restless.

Seongwoo just leans forward, kissing him filthily. “Just be patient, baby,” he reminds, and he sits back, pulling off both his sweatpants and his boxers. The rush of cool air hitting his cock makes him groan softly, and when Jihoon sees that rather long and thick length, his mouth instantly begins to water. If he were able to move his lower body, he’d rise up and grab at Seongwoo’s cock. But instead, he just watches Seongwoo stroke himself a few times, mouth positively salivating at how simply hot his boyfriend looks like that, and how simply enticing his dick is -- he almost forgets the fact that his own cock is still throbbing around the silver ring.

Seongwoo reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking himself up. Jihoon’s mind is a garbled mess now -- he wants Seongwoo’s cock inside of him so badly, but at the same time, he doesn’t know if he would be able to handle another round without being able to orgasm properly, and it doesn’t look like Seongwoo plans to remove the ring anytime soon.

There’s a mixed sensation of anxiousness with excitement as Seongwoo leans over him. “Look at you, my pretty baby,” Seongwoo coos, as he kisses up Jihoon’s neck. “Are you ready for daddy’s cock?”

Jihoon can only softly moan and nod. Ring or not, Seongwoo’s cock inside of him is what he’s wanted this whole time.

Seongwoo lines himself up with Jihoon’s rim before pushing in slowly. And Jihoon positively cries, both from his voice and his eyes, his head tossed to the side as his back arches, lifting him off of the mattress. Seongwoo doesn’t even bother to go slowly at first when he’s finally buried at the hilt and pulls out, because Jihoon is already so loose and so willing underneath his hands. He just slams into him at full force, and Jihoon wails, his body shaking with each thrust of Seongwoo’s hips. There’s the filthy sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room, and Seongwoo finds Jihoon's sweet spot easily. The painful frustration of the ring clenching around his cock returns to him, and he wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s neck, fingers scrabbling at his boyfriend’s back.

“Please, please, please,” he cries, his voice thick with tears, “please, daddy, _please_ \--” Seongwoo slides his hands around Jihoon’s legs and places his palms on the back of his thighs, pressing them back so the boy’s knees come even closer to his ears, to the point where he’s basically folded completely in half. Seongwoo slams into him with such force, digging every single bit of his cock into Jihoon’s warm heat, and Jihoon lets out high moans at every thrust, his head rolled back and his fingernails digging painfully into Seongwoo’s flesh. “Daddy!” Jihoon cries, his voice high, almost like a scream, and he chokes on his own tears.

Seongwoo groans, because with Jihoon’s legs raised even higher, the shifted position intensifies the heat he feels around his cock, amplifies the sensation of Jihoon pulling him in, still desperate and ready even with the amount of abuse his prostate has sustained and the amount of neglect his cock has endured. It throbs angrily between them, and Seongwoo wraps his palm around it, hot and firm, beginning to stroke harshly.

His head drops, and he presses his forehead against Jihoon’s, whose breathing is now so labored that he seems as if he were actually struggling to breathe. “ _Please_ ,” Jihoon whimpers, “please daddy, please, Jihoon has been a good boy--”

Seongwoo can feel Jihoon’s thighs tremble, his voice becoming higher and airier. He wraps his hand firmly around the base of Jihoon’s cock, resting right where the ring is, and he feels the length pulse hotly underneath his palm. Jihoon keens at the sensation, and if possible, his crying becomes more severe. “Baby--” Seongwoo begins, his voice low, almost a growl. He continues to speak in time with his thrusts, breathing almost as hard as Jihoon, because the way the boy is clenching around him is almost unbearable. Jihoon is absolutely devastated now, his entire body red and flushed, sweat coating his skin with a sheen like oil, tears spilling out of his eyes like a pretty rainfall, variations of the words “daddy” and “please” falling out of his lips in a stream.

Just as Seongwoo wraps his fingers around the ring, pulling it so that it's circumference stretches a bit wider. He whispers harshly in Jihoon’s ear, “Come. Come for daddy.” He slides the ring off, having to tug quite a bit. The silicone rubs painfully against Jihoon's skin, but he can't even feel it compared to the rest of the sensations wreaking havoc on his body. The next moment, he lets out the most beautiful cry Seongwoo's heard all night. It’s hardly a few more thrusts before Jihoon’s throw over the edge, spurts of white coming from his cock as he finally reaches his high.

Jihoon is so hot, his insides pulsing against Seongwoo fiercely, that just as he is coming off of his climax, Seongwoo hits his, slamming into Jihoon with one more powerful thrust before he comes. He groans, and Jihoon pulls him down by his hair for a feverish and filthy kiss, their tongues wild and lips wet.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Seongwoo mutters, as he collapses on top of Jihoon several seconds later. He can barely manage to pull himself out.

Jihoon groans as he sniffs and rubs his eyes. “Hyung,” he whines, his voice still thick with tears as he places a palm on Seongwoo’s chest.

Seongwoo gets the message and rolls off to the side, throwing a palm over his forehead. “Christ,” he mutters. “Holy crap, Jihoon, are you okay? I’m sorry, did I push you a little too far? I know I didn’t--”

Jihoon heaves a shaky breath and shakes his head. He rolls over, facing Seongwoo. “No,” he murmurs, “that was the best sex I’ve ever had. And the most painful.” He makes a garbled noise. “You just couldn’t only push me through one dry orgasm, but you had to make me go through _two_ as well?”

Seongwoo smiles sheepishly. “Uh, should I not have?” he replies.

And then Jihoon just giggles softly. “No, two was perfectly fine. Just make sure you warn me beforehand, because I’m quite sure I won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

Seongwoo laughs, before sitting up and sighing. He touches the come on his stomach, and winces. “Ugh,” he mutters, before climbing off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He returns with two towels and begins to wipe the come and sweat off of himself and Jihoon, the latter who watches him contentedly as he does so, sometimes rubbing his own eyes to catch all the leftover tears.

“Thanks,” Jihoon murmurs, when Seongwoo has thrown the towels into the laundry basket in the corner of the room and is now climbing back into bed.

Seongwoo smiles. “Whatever,” he replies, “you’re the one that can’t move.”

Jihoon just sighs sheepishly, rolling his eyes before painstakingly scooting over to curl up against Seongwoo’s chest. He’s completely drained of all energy, and the only thing he wants to do now is go to sleep. It’s very warm, being tucked up against Seongwoo like this, who’s relatively large and can envelope him nicely in his embrace. Jihoon’s almost asleep when Seongwoo asks, “Hey, do you think you’d be able to take me and the dildo at the same time?”

His boyfriend starts to panic when he sees that Jihoon has resumed crying.

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> lolol  
> thanks for reading?  
> i hoped you like? :D?


End file.
